A brothers love
by saymoney22
Summary: What would happen if Sesshomaru had a sister? What if his mother dieing wish was to have her grow up in a village filled with ninja? and what if that village was Kohona? well Read and find out here my first serious xover so be gentle r&r rated T. REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

The ice lord looked at the demon, then the 'thing' that was shoved in his arms. The demon known as his mothers closest friend, who simply turned and started to head for the door. He then stopped and said "she's your sister Sesshomaru, but she's not like most inu youkia either. Your mother wanted to take care her of her by watching her while she lives at the address on that scroll. Now should anything happen to her it shall be on you and your honor." Smiling he left.

Sesshomaru paced, the little baby known as Aiko was sleep. _'Maybe i should kill her'_ he thought, till his beast hissed '**you will lose your honor a she is our blood.'**. Sesshomaru looked at her, as she began to stir. She slowly opened her green eyes, and blinked at the demon lord. Aiko smiled and held her hands out wanting to be picked up, he growled. She blinked and stared, before looking around and climbing out of her basket. She began to crawl to the demon lords feet, and sitting pulling at his clothes. He bent down to better glare at her. Aiko had long and curly black hair, her eyes were a neon green and the pupil in slits like a snake or cat. She had magenta stripes much like Sesshomaru but the crest on her forehead was green. Aiko touched his cheek and closed her eyes, images of his mother with her flooded through his mind till it stopped on one that had his mother kissing her on the cheek and promising her, her return. He reopened his eyes to see Aiko giving him a look of worry. He sighed and picked her up, then whispered "she's gone to the kami's now"

Else where

It was the worst night in Konoha's history. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was closing in on them, its enormous tails swaying around, destroying everything in their paths, its gigantic paws crushing everything they stepped onto, its sharp teeth biting through everything that was so unlucky to get close to them. The shinobi of Konoha fought valiantly, to slow it down, but the monster was relentless in its approach towards their home. Their hopes were relying on the Yondaime Hokage, their beloved leader and recognized genius in their world. Surely he would be able to stop the demon, wouldn't he?

"The Yondaime is here!" The shout lifted the spirits of everybody on the battlefield. Their courage was almost broken under the Killing Intent of the beast, but now they found the strength to fight again.

Minato looked around the destroyed village and then down at the bundle of joy in his hands. _'is this really the only way?' he _looked at the vicous nine tails and felt his heartbreak _'it is._' he felt the ground shake before seeing the king toad, they both nodded and Minato got on along with Naruto in his arms.

_'this is where im bringing Aiko?_' Sesshomaru thought as he looked up at the large beast tearing apart Kohona village. He looked to the left to see a woman with red hair crying. Stepping to the woman he slowly said "hello, may i ask you a favor" Kushina looked up at and almost started crying again after seeing the baby in his arms. "yes what is it?" he handed her Aiko "hold her.. please" and in a blink of eye he was gone.

Minato was saying goodbye to his son when a man showed up right in from of the Kyuubi. Kyubbi growled at him but the man just blinked, before pulling out a sword and quickly cutting off two of its tail. Minato was stuck, he couldn't believe what he just saw. The fox howled and tried to hit it with its paw but the male was too quick an moved cutting its paw. "im tired of playing with you, I have a sister to attend to and you are in the way" with that Sesshomaru cut the demon in two and watched as its body dissapeared in an orange chakara.

3 days later

Minato looked at the little baby know as Aiko, and then back at the demon lord. " Are you sure about this lord Sesshomaru? i mean.." the demon lord raised his hand " it was my mother's dieing wish" his eyes soften, and looked down at the still sleeping Aiko then his wife who was holding his dear son Naruto. "I shall care for her lord Sesshomaru me and my wife"

5 years later

Minato ran his fingers through his hair while his wife tapped her foot. "Well?" he sighed before getting up and looking for his kids around the village. It wasnt going to be to hard at finding Naruto, he was either hiding in Inuzaka's back yard or in the Uchia mansion. That was just how Naruto was, he stuck close by his friends when he was in trouble. Now Aiko was different, ever since the day she figured out how to hide her scent, aura, chakara and al shes been untraceable. Not add the fact that she has snake blood in her making her able to blend in with almost anything. Only person who was able to find her was Naruto,Sasuke or her brother. Minato knocked on the Uchia Mansion door to have Itachi answer it. "Hello Itachi" he greeted, while he smirked. "For once we have the same problem, Sasuke is gone too." Minato sighed thinking _'this is gonna be a long day'_

In the forest of Kohona

Aiko smiled throwing the Kunai straight at the target but sighed when she missed by 2 rings. Sesshomaru thought it was a good for the first try, and so did Sasuke and Naruto. "Ok Aiko that was good, Naruto your turn" Naruto happily came up next to Sesshomaru "Try not to miss dobe" Sasuke said smirking earning him a glare from Naruto, and slap in the head from Aiko. "Ssshhh" she hushed. Naruto looked at the target before throwing it his hardest, but it just landed inches from the target all together. Aiko and Sasuke tried to hide their laughter and Sesshomaru patted his head "Maybe you need inspiration. Sasuke come here" Sasuke smirked and stood on the other side of him. Sesshomaru gave them both 3 Kunai before sitting down by a tree. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other before throwing their Kunai but each missed except Sasuke's was a bit closer. "Seems like Aiko might just become a Black Ops captain after all." Both males growled.

Minato and Itachi came ino the small clearing to see Aiko in Sesshomaru's arms sleep, while Naruto an Sasuke laid next to him on both sides also asleep. They also saw three targets each one had it right in the middle. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the two, "Good evening Minato, Itachi" Itachi smirked "Hn. I think you over worked them for there first try Sesshomaru" Minato chuckled "Yea but they did good if i say so myself" Minato bended down a picked up a tired Naruto, and Itachi did the same with Sasuke. "Well I guess we..." Sasuke stirred in his sleep and looked up at his brother before smirking. "I'm not a baby ya know" they heard a giggle and looked to see Aiko kissing Sesshomaru's cheek and jumping out his arms. "I cant agree more." Sasuke followed suite and they both stared at Naruto. Aiko whispered and Sasuke shook his head "so?" she said "hn." was here answer Aiko picked up a pebble and hit Naruto in the head. Minato glared at the two and Naruto rubbed his head. "what was that for?" he said pouting. Aiko smiled and Sasuke sighed "told you he was a baby!" Aiko said smirking "hn." Sasuke answered while Naruto growled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**i own nothing!**_

"Today is the first day of school yay!" Aiko quickly jumped out the bed to her closet. She was ready for today, she pulled out a black skirt, lime green top, black shoes, and quickly dressed. She went to her dresser and pulled out a black ribbon that a small green flower in the middle and tied it into a cute bow on the side of her hair. She blinked her greens before running to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She checked herself one last time before running down the stairs and out the door, where she knew Sasuke and Naruto was waiting. "ugh why do you and prissy pants here take so long?" Aiko and Sasuke glared "Beauty is deadly, maybe thats why you dont have any" Sasuke smirked and Aiko giggled.

"Whatever..." Naruto blushed as he saw the pink haired girl and blondie speeding towards them, they stopped in front of Sasuke. " Sasuke wanna walk with me?" Ino asked, "or with me?" Sakura said sweetly. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes and Aiko smiled. "He can't sorry" She looped her arms around both boys and walked passed the girls, who growled "So who are they sis?" Sasuke said not really caring. But he knew his sister knew them, she knew alot of things because she observed people. She pulled out her black notebook that Itachi gave her and flipped through some pages. " Sakura and Ino they both want you because your emo" She giggled while he glared. "So what you think the teacher is like?" Naruto asked. Aiko flipped through her book again "Iruka - sensei seems to be nice to good kids who pay attention." She smiled "well i must be lucky then" "yea me too" Naruto chimmned the three was silence before they all laughed.

"Naruto pay attention you too Shikamaru" Naruto looked up at the teacher this was the fith time he got yelled at from Iruka, he had been caught talking to Shikamaru again. "Whats the point school is such a drag" Shikamaru said, Naruto folded his arms and agreed. Aiko sighed "Naruto you know if dad finds out he'll yell at you and ground you for life." Sasuke smirked "cant disagree with those odds, Itachi would do the same" Aiko shivered " Yea Sesshomaru would really kill me um lets just get back to work" Aiko went back to reading here history book and so did the others "so as i was saying.." "NARUTO!" Iruka yelled.

"How was your first day" Itachi asked as Sasuke walked in the door. "boring all we did was read about the hokages today" Itachi smirked as he sat down "dont worry about that, it'll get more interesting once it gets to the third hokage" Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled "is our family history in there?" Itachi ruffled his hair "of course" "really? when do we learn that?" he asked excidently "soon after you learn about other things now what would you like for dinner today?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes " whos cooking" "me.." "eewww yuck! no way! You cant cook, why dont we go out?" Itachi sighed "ok fine"

Aiko smiled as she hugged her older brother "Hn, what did you learn today?" He asked sitting next to her on the coach. She pulled out her blue notebook that Minato gave to her " we learned about what a hokage is, they're the most powerful beings, and we learned about 2 hokages Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju." She put her notebook back "Sesshomaru do you think Naruto can be a hokage?" Sesshomaru smirked "if he would stop playing and get serious then yes. And what are you planing to become?" She smiled fiercley " A black op captain"

"Naruto how many times am i going to have to tell you, if you want to become hokage you have to get serious about things!" Minato told his son Naruto looked down "I'm sorry its just so boring i mean what do the previous hokages have to do with being one." Minato's eyes soften and he ruffled the boys hair "you have to know what made them so great so you can become greater ok? now how bout some ramen?" Naruto brighten "alright!"

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto said as him, and Minato sat down. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Itachi waved. "what do you want dope?" Naruto growled as he climbed on the seat. Grabbing a bowel ramen he wacthed as Sasuke received his too. Their eyes locked and a unsaid fight was on as they ate as quickly as possible. "more please!" they both yelled and both growled at the other. This lasted for several hours and when Aiko and Sesshomaru found the two with a very worried Kushina and Itachi along with Minato rubbing their heads. "whats wrong with you two?" She asked seeing their over bloated bellies "too.. much… ramen…" Sasuke groaned. "must… not.. throw.." he didn't even finish the sentence as he barfed all over the shoes of a certain pink haired female. "uugh so much better!" "look what you did to my shoes you idiot!" she was about to slap him but Aiko was in front of her in a blink of eye, grabbing the females arm tightly while purposely digging her sharp talons into Sakura's skin. "don't you dare touch him" she barely whispered before letting go. Sakura tried to hold the tears in "you both are some freaks! You and that weird brother of yours." Aiko's eyes widen before she lowered her head trying hard to hide the tears as Sakura walked away. "Aiko…" Sesshomaru whispered "am.. I freak?" Sasuke sat up, hugging the girl "no way! I would never marry a freak" She gasped and Minato had to hide the glare Sesshomaru was giving Sasuke. "What he meant to say you would never marry a uchia your more of a Uzimaki kind of girl" Naruto chirped hugging her too. She blushed yet smiled "your so sweet guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3 Hated Reunion

Aiko plopped on the bed and sighed. Tomorrow was the ninja exams and she wasnt feeling to confident. She rolled in the bed and grabbed her pillow to scream in it. She had to pass, how was she suppose to be a black ops captain if she couldn't even perform simple clones? She hissed before getting up and throwing on some clothes. she sneaked out the window and headed to the forest. She had to concentrate, she soon found a clearing with a river by it. Aiko sat down and did clone jutsu. 2 clones appeared that looked exactly like her but after only 2 seconds they dissapeared. That was her problem the clones wouldnt stay long, and she sighed until she heard a twig snap. She smiled "hey Sasuke... and Naruto" Sasuke blinked and turned around to see Naruto holding a scroll in his hand. "whats that dope?" Sasuke asked snatching it out his hand. He examined and handed it to Aiko who's eyes widen. "its the forbidden scroll!" her eyes snapped to him and glared. "what?" Sasuke and Aiko hit him "its forbidden dumb ass!" they yelled together. "well dad said I can use it" Aiko raised a eyebrow while Sasuke asked "uncle Minato let you borrow this?". "Believe it! He said to practice the kage clone jutsu." Aiko looked at the scroll and found the jutsu before trying to perform it. 3 clones appeared and stayed for 5 seconds, her eyes widen. Sasuke was next to pick it up and try it. 7 clones appeared for him but only stayed a second. Naruto tried and 5 clones appeared but looked horrible and stayed for only a second. "ugh we are going to get this even it kills us." Aiko said Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement, not knowing someone was watching them.

They all fell to the ground, they did it. each of them were able to make at least 20 solid clones and Aiko could even make the clones look different from each other. She breathed heavly before she felt it, they.. **_she_** was being watched. She didnt know who but it was giving her the creeps, she grabbed the scroll and shoved it in her bag. "Naru.." "yea i feel it too" He said standing followed by Sasuke. "We should go, our chakra is to low to fight." "Making running the best option." They all nodded before speeding towards home. Aiko could hear whatever it was getting close, she had a eerie feeling about it and made her shiver. But she also felt like it only wanted her. "Stop." she said and Sasuke and Naruto both halted. "here Naruto you hang onto the scroll and you guys go ahead of me ok?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes "were not.." "Sasuke dont argue just go and if im not back in 5 minutes get help... please" Her eyes pleaded. she didnt want them to get hurt and they felt the same way. Naruto sighed "5 minutes Aiko thats it" They hugged her before speeding towards home. Aiko shivered "Come out." She heard clapping and watched as the pale male came into view. He was thin and eeirily resembled a snake. He had long black hair, golden eyes with purple paint around them. She instantly recoginized him from a scroll she read. "Well if it isnt Aiko" his voice was mocking and cold, it scared her a little. "why are you following me?" She asked trying to hide the fear. Orochimaru smiled "to show you what happen to your moher before she had you." in a flash four snakes sprang from the ground and grabbed her wrist and legs. " Let go of me!" she sruggled as a red snake appeared in front of her and its eyes swirled.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_A woman walked in the forest alone. She wore a blue kimono that was white at the tip of the sleeves and the bottom. Her eyes were gold and she had magenta stripes and a blue cresent moon on her forehead. she was beautiful with her long flowing silver hair. Hitomi stopped when she felt a cold breeze, she wrapped her arms around herself. A shiver went up her spine something was watching her intently. "hello" She swiftly turned around to face the stalker. "Who are you?" He smiled "Orochimaru my dear and what is you name?" her eyes narrowed she had a bad feeling about this guy "Hitomi" The snake hissed "mmmm beautiful name for such a beauty." he stepped closer and Hitomi growled. "thats far enough" he stepped again, and she growled putting her hand to her sword. he smiled "cant we just get to know..." Orochimaru dodged her attack barely. "next time i wont miss." "there wont be a next time." he said opening his mouth a thousands of snakes flew onto her. she struggled againt them but the more she struggled but the more she struggled the more they bite and the more they bite the sleepier she got. after 20 bites she felt unconsious the last thing she saw was the snake standing over her._**

**_Hitomi woke up to the sound of screams. "well look whos awake." she heard a cool voice say. Her eyes flew open before she wished she kept them closed. she was in a cellar, that had blood and bones all over. Not only that but she was naked chained to the wall. she struggled to break free but sutras were helping the chains hold her. Orochimaru grabbed her chin and whispered in her ear "lets have some fun."_**

**_*End Of Flashback*_**

Aiko was in tears by now, the thing she saw next was horrifying. After three days of exsrutciating torture her moher exscaped only to find out she was pregnant with her. She looked up at the man known as her father. He smiled "aah yes good times me and your mother had.. but your not ready yet for what i have instore for you and it seems your friends are coming back." Her eyes were slowly bleeding red. "I'll kill you" he bent down and whispered "thats what your mother said before i killed her." with tha he dissapeared along with the snakes. Aiko fell on all fours her beast was taking over quickly when she heard voices. "Aiko!" she heard Sasuke and Naruo yelled. "STAY AWAY!" she yelled. "Aiko we brought dad and itachi..." Naruto flinched when he saw her red eyes. Minato swallowed hard he dreaded this day, her beast was taking control. Itachi activated his sharigiann as he watched her aura swirl. Both Naruto and Sasuke watched in horror. Aiko dugged her nails into the ground trying to control herself. She wanted blood, his blood. She wanted to break every bone in his body. She felt someone wrapped there arms around her "breath Aiko." Sesshomaru? she thought. He wasnt suppose to be here till a couple more days. Her whole body shook before her eyes turned back to normal and she fainted. Naruto and Sasuke ran to her "Aiko.." Sasuke said looking at her. Naruto looked up a Sesshomaru. "i want to know how to do that." sasuke nodded in agreement. "fine but right now.." he looked down at his baby sister and growled when he smelt**_ his_** scent on her. "what happen?"

Sesshomaru growled at her, while she looked away. "why would you tell them to leave you.. **_alone._**" Sesshomaru was scolding Aiko, Naruto and Sasuke. "i **_refuse _**to let them get hurt." They both growled at each other "you are foolish" he said turning his back to her "and you are unbelievable." Minato looked at his friend. "Sesshomaru, do you not see it?" The stoic lord looked at him, and raised a eyebrow. Itachi smirked "shes being a captain, as a black ops you must make decision that might end up ending your life but saving another" Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. He had to admit that Itachi was right. "if you do something like this again I'm taking you back home with me." Sesshomaru threatened. Aiko eyes widen and she growled "yes... **_lord_** Sesshomaru." He narrowed his eyes before leaving.

Many times Aiko would do this.

And Many times Sesshomaru threaten.


	4. Chapter 4

The Betrayl

"so your just going to leave us… after all we've done together your going to leave!" Aiko shouted. Tears streamed down her eyes as Sasuke just stared at her. He never meant to hurt her but what else could he do? Someone had killed his brother and he needed the power and strength to kill the Akastuki. Yet the only he could see was through Orochimaru. To her this was biggest betrayl of all. "Aiko.. goodbye" he moved like lightening as he hit her in the back of the neck. She was paralyzed couldn't move. The tears came harder as he diseappered from sight.

That had been a week aago and here she was doing the same thing to Naruto. "but… why cant we fight together?" he asked and she couldn't take it anymore. She let her beast take over. "you are weak and she needs someone stronger now. You can never live up to those standards" and she quickly moved hitting him in his gut. As he was bent over her hand she whispered "I'm sorry".

It didn't take long before she found Akastuki territory. She sat indian style before making her aura explode all over. It wasn't long before a member popped up. "well if it isnt the demon girl" Kisame said smirking. "and if it isnt the fish" he growled at her remark and she smirked. "take me to Master Pein, please"

The hall he took her through was dark and as they seemed to get through a dead end he flared his Chakra watching as the barrier around lifted. As she entered she didn't expect the place to look so nice. It looked like a high priced 1 level hotel. As they went further back she saw each members name on a door with their owm special symbol. She lingered a little at the puppets door but quickly caught up to Kisame. As they entered the office it looked dark and creepy as she thought. The drapes were closed behind him and only light was three large candles in the room. She could barely see the leader.

"We've go a visitor leader" Kisame said pushing Aiko in front of them. "have a seat.. Aiko" she slowly walked to the chair before sitting down. "what is your request?" "I want you to train me…" the leader laid back "why?" she was quiet. "so I can take back what is mine." "what was yours to take?" She smiled a creepy sadistic smile "my fathers life."

A 16 year old awoken from her slumber, someone hadbroke into the hideout. Standing she slipped on her cloak that showed half her stomach. Her cleavlage showed a little but with a pair of 22 cc breast that was expexted. She slowly exited her room as she used her powers to blend in with everything. It seemed she was alone and as she got closer to the perpatraiders her heart stopped. It was Naruto… and Sasuke? That part confused her. Last time she saw Sasuke was trying to rip his head off. As she revealed herself both males heads snapped to her.

"what do you think your doing here…" Naruto was the first to speak "we're here to get you" she chuckled darkly. "with another ex member of the leaf? I think not" Sasuke glared "at least I came back, we have drag you I can ready tell." She growlec at Sasuke "I am not a dog" he smirked at her before moving faster then she was prepared for. "you will be" suddenly a chocker was around her neck and she moved back. It was locking her chakra in along with the rest of her powers. "what is this? What did you do!" Naruto stepped to her "if your going to act like a puppy we're going to treat you like one" she kept trying to pull it off to no avail. Weeping a little she dropped to her knees. "I give up… i… wanna go home…"

Aiko was hit with same punishment as Sasuke which was simple teach two years of Genin. Of course she had to take some extra classes herself to become a black ops captain.

5 Years later

"You don't have to wear your masks on this mission." Tsunade said to the 3 people in front of her. A raven haired man took off his mask. Sasuke had grown, into fine young his firm built even able to be seen under the anbu attire, and his hair was longer that it had a small ponytail in the back. Naruto took of his mask and shook his hair, letting the golden locks now fall to his shoulder. his blue eyes seem to get brighter and most of the roundness in his face was gone. His body was slightly muscular than Sasuke but he was still the goofy blonde he was known to be. Aiko took of her mask showing her define features, she untied her hair n let it fall to the middle of her back. Her fangs showed as she smiled, the young girl had developed into a woman as the boys were now men. "Now do you all understand what is to be done" Aiko smirked "yes we are to patrol the lands looking for the threat and his possible alliance, plus report back here at least once a month." Tsunade sighed "yes... now head out" Then in a flash they were off. Shizune looked at her then out the window i hope they can handle this'

3 days later

Aiko raised a eyebrow at the scene before her. Sesshomaru looked to be toying with a half demon, that was his brother. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the whole group noticing how they looked irritated at the 2. Aiko sighed and decided that it was time they met the group she looked at Sasuke and Naruto and with a nod they disappeared and reappeared with Naruto stopping Inuyasha's attack and Sasuke stood in front of Sesshomaru smirking. "you know big brother it's been awhile since we've had some fun" Aiko said coming out of the bushes everyone eyed her an the other two. Naruto looked at the demon before him he didn't seem that strong compared to Sesshomaru so, in a cloud of smoke, he moved over to Sesshomaru. "yea shes right i miss our little fights!" Sasuke smirked "says the one who gets knocked down first." Aiko sighed and she hugged her brother who to some peoples surprised smiled and hugged her back. "Aiko why have interfered in my affairs." She smiled brightly pulling away "cause he smells a little like you so by the looks of it thats your brother correct?"

" keh, i rather not be related to that bastard at all and who the hell are you people?" Inuyasha said irritated. Aiko looked at him and narrowed her eyes. Sasuke and Naruto glared at him while Sesshomaru hid a smirk. Kagome stepped in now "i apologize for his rudeness" she bowed but suddenly felt a hand raise her back up. "how beautiful, and such respect. Whats your name if i may ask" Sasuke smirked. Usually this is something he wouldn't do but the words from his brother ran through his head when he saw her, '**_you can't restore a clan... without some ones help'_** his brother was right though he was foolish back then to never pay attention to those words but now a days he was much different. "K..Kagome and yours." "Sas..." dodged the sword that tried to hit him, and landed on top of it keeping perfect balance. "hn. Your weaker than i thought."

Aiko looked over at him and sighed. "He's Sasuke cool calm and collective un like Naruto who's loud an jumps without knowing where. I'm Aiko the leader, a princess, and the glue that keeps us together now.." Aiko sent several Kunai flying towards Sasuke which he dodged and landed by her. Naruto was to busy looking at the demon slayer to pay attention to what Aiko was saying.

Inuyasha growled "so your all that bastards lap dogs" that didn't go unnoticed though. Naruto was ready to hurt the guy and Sesshomaru growled "I have no lap dogs just a group that is loyal to me" Aiko had heard enough someone need to show him who was boss. She stepped to him and without hesitation slapped enough to leave a red handprint. Her being a demon making it hurt. "how dare you speak to him like that. He kept you from dieing several times when you were younger. Unable to defend for yourself half the time. And here you are calling your last bit of family a bastard what a shame I must say." Inuyasha growled at her but she didn't budge. "I'm not scared of you, no one is. So stop your whining and get it together, because for now on we are going to be very close" Sasuke sighed knowing this was gonna happen Sesshomaru looked at his sister before turning and walking away. "oh no you don't" She tried to get him with a high quick but missed as he dodged it, though he almost didn't missed the Kunai's the suddenly came flying by him but deflected it with his sword. Naruto glared he was sure he had him that time. Sasuke tried using his snakes to trap him but he evaded it as always. "Aiko i don't have time for this." She stopped and smiled "OK Nii-San" With that he left and there was only two groups left.

Kagome cleared her throat " as you know im Kagome, thats Inuyasha, Sango, Miruko, Shippo and Kirara" Aiko smiled "nice to meet you" Naruto smiled "believe it" Sasuke looked at him "dobe" Naruto pointed a angry finger at him "you got something to say Uchia" Sasuke smirked "yea your a dobe and will never beat me" Aiko sighed. "boys." "oh yea lets go then me and you right now!" Sasuke leaned off the tree and cracked his knuckles "bring..." both boys stopped and looked at Aiko before slowly shrinking away with anime sweat dropping. She gave them a look that meant shut up or die along with her aura suddenly turning dark, before brightening and smiling "now please stop your bickering its getting late so lets make camp for the night." Naruto looked at Sasuke then Aiko who sighed. "fine who ever gathers the most firewood is king for the night" and they both were off.

"hey are they always like that?" Kagome asked also deciding that they should camp "yea thats how they get along and.." "wench what are you..." "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" the demon face to face to his lover the dirt.

Aiko smiled and giggled. "is he.." "yea" Kagome said pulling out some supplies for dinner. "hey we have some extra tents if you want to use them." Aiko said pulling out a scroll. Kagome watched as she did some hand signs and placed it on the paper four tents appeared one being very large. "but there's only four" "don't worry me, Sasuke, and Naruto can share the big one." Kagome made a oh sound and smiled "thank you" "no problem. and is that ramen?" Aiko asked as she pulled out several cups. "yes why do you ask" "thats alll that Naruto eats half of or food supply is ramen." She shook her head sighing at her brothers poor diet.

Kagome laughed "are you serious?" Aiko nodded but smiled. "yea but he's my brother none the less" "so are you a demon?" Aiko smiled a toothy grin "yea but im different." "what do you mean" Aiko rolled the 3 sleeping bags in her tent before taking out her black note book to take down everyone. "i can feel emotions, see some of the future sometimes, and by touching you i can see your whole life and the thoughts with it." Kagome smiled "oh well i must make you sick with all my emotions." Aiko smirked "no actually its fun like Sesshomaru. i like to feel his emotions and you have lots of them even now you feel awed, amazed , interested, weary, and sadden a little." Kagome was shocked which gave Aiko another rush making her smile more." Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her followed soon by Naruto surprising Kagome. "please don't do that" Naruto smirked "sorry its a habit" Aiko closed her black book putting it back in her potch, as she looked at the wood. "once again its a tie so i win by default so lets get this fire going." Sasuke and Naruto growled but followed her order.

The two girls smiled as they dipped in the water waiting for Aiko to join them. Aiko sighed and stripped off her clothing revealing the snake tattoo that wrapped around her body. "Aiko thats beautiful." Sango said as she dipped in the water also. "Thank you but its not just a tattoo." Kagome raised a eyebrow as Aiko's glowed a little before wincing and sighing. They were about to ask what happen until a snake crawled it way to her shoulder both women shrieked and Aiko laughed. "she won't hurt you her name is Luna." the snake was all black cobra with a red belly and eyes. it fangs were long and body taller then Aiko her self. Kagome looked at the snake it seemed to be relaxed as it laid its head on top of Aiko's. "so what's Sasuke like?" Sango asked trying to ease the tension. "he's..." Aiko smirked "he's Sasuke cold at times quiet always picking on Naruto and trying to surprise me." "what do mean?" Kagome asked "you'll see when we get back to camp." "OK so whats Naruto like?" "LOUD" all three girls laughed.

With the guys

"ow Inuyasha!" Shippo whined when he hit him on the head and took his chips. "keh stop whining" Sasuke sighed as he looked at the kid. "yo, here" he said giving him a ripe tomato Aiko packed for him. Shippo smiled and bit into it. it tasted delicious! "thank you" Sasuke smirked "hn." Naruto smiled " i think your going soft teme." Sasuke glared "softness is for the weak your spoiling the kid" Inuyasha said from his tree. Naruto rolled his eyes "shut up dog boy" Miruko sighed. "so where do you come from?" he asked trying to distract them " Kohona... far far away from here." Naruto said sitting down yawning. "and what are you?" Miruko asked. he had never seen someone dressed like that. Naruto wore his orange and black jump suit, Sasuke wore his black shirt with the Uchia symbol on it. Aiko wore a Lime green shirt that showed her stomach and a black skirt that was as small as Kagome's green one. Sasuke looked at him "human thats all you need to know." Sasuke smiled feeling his sister coming, he was sure to catch her off guard this time. he pulled out a Kunai and threw it Naruto watched and sighed. Aiko pulled out her sword not even stopping her conversation as she deflected the two kunai. The Uchia sighed "im going to bed." Naruto laughed and so did Aiko.


End file.
